


♦ Pour Some Sugar on Me

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Dean, Famous Castiel, M/M, Rock Stars, Rockstar Castiel, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Singer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: Bartender AU</p><p>If Castiel’s voice had amazed Dean, he couldn’t even begin to describe just how strong was the urge he suddenly felt to lick the guy’s skin all over. He had this sex hair that Dean was just dying to run his fingers through, and his eyes…Fuck, his eyes almost made Dean come in his pants. How could someone have that effect on him from just one picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Shattered Wings would be much like Avenged Sevenfold, simply because every time I hear Acid Rain or Scream I imagine Cas would sing the Hell out of it (pun totally intended XD). Anyway, hope you all like it! c:

Dean was tired of the amount of bullshit his brother was pouring on him. He constantly whined about how he so needed Dean to take him to this guy’s concert. According to Sam, there was this new band – Shattered Wings or something – that would be coming to their town next weekend, and they were so good that if Dean only gave them a chance, Sam was sure that he would fall in love with them – the prick’s words, not Dean’s.

This scenario had been going on and off for what felt like an eternity, even though Dean knew it couldn’t be more than a week. His seventeen-year-old brother had come from their parents’ house to spend the week with Dean, since soon he’d be graduating from school and would go off to college. After that, they’d be lucky if they could see each other once every three months or so.

Two days was the time Sam had been in Dean’s apartment, and already the twenty-one-year-old Winchester couldn’t take his brother’s pleadings anymore. What these guys had that was so special? I mean, sure, Sam said they were all brothers – Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and Castiel – and that was pretty cool, but come on, it wasn’t the first band he’d seen that was composed only by family members.

“But _Dean_ ,” Sam was trying again, because of course he had to come with the blonde to the bar where he worked. Although Sam was a responsible little shit, Dean would never feel good with himself knowing he had left him alone in the apartment. “You could at least hear them once. Let’s make a deal: if you listen to one song and you still don’t like them, I promise I’ll never mention either the band or the concert again,” he promised, eyebrows raised. Damn, the kid would be a fucking good lawyer.

Sighing as he whipped the counter, Dean shook his head. “Sam, have you ever heard of free will?” the older asked without bothering to look up. “Besides, I don’t have time for it now, I have work to do,” he reminded him, slapping Sam’s head with the cloth he had been using before putting it over his shoulder again and going over to the other side of the bar, where a couple had just arrived.

Once he was done with their drinks, he went back to where Sam was and refilled his diet coke. Dean had refused to give him anything that contained alcohol and, disappointingly unsurprisingly, Sam was okay with that. “Come on, Dean, it’s just one song. I have a few here in my phone.” His giant of a brother – how was that possible with the kid being a senior at High School, he had no idea – took the gadget in question out of his pocket and started looking for songs. “Found it! I have them singing Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard.”

Okay, that right there? That was power abuse. Sam smirked at him while shaking his phone and earphones in front of Dean’s eyes, offering them for his brother to hear. Mumbling under his breath about how no one could cover Def Leppard and make it sound good, Dean snatched the offered pieces from Sam’s hand, making his brother almost squeak with happiness.

As soon as the song started, all of Dean’s thoughts went out through the window, because, _fuck_ , that Castiel guy had one of the sexiest voices he had ever heard. Dean had to sit on the counter not to fall on his ass, and a waitress gave him a strange look, but he brushed it off, deciding that at that moment nothing but Castiel’s voice mattered.

Holy shit, what had taken Dean so long to hear them? When he forced himself to listen to the instruments as well, the older Winchester noticed that they were perfectly in sync, and he was pretty sure one of the other guys was doing backing vocals for Castiel. Dean didn’t know if it was only for him, but it felt like the guy’s voice simply disappeared if one didn’t pay close attention to it.

Once the song ended, Dean had to lick his lips as he handed the phone back to a grinning Sam with shaking hands. “So?” the brown-haired asked, looking at Dean expectantly as if he held all of the answers to the mysteries known by humanity. He couldn’t gather how Sam could think that when Dean could barely managed words.

Clearing his throat, the green-eyed scratched the back of his neck. “You don’t happen to have a picture of the band or something, do you?” Dean inquired, narrowing his eyes slightly and hoping to God Sam hadn’t notice his interest. Yeah, okay, Sam knew that Dean played for both teams, but showing how desperate he was to know the face to that voice wasn’t on his current bucket list.

Searching his phone again, Sam told him to wait a moment, which Dean did, getting off of the counter and shaking his leg impatiently. “Lucky you, I do,” Sam said after a few moments, turning the phone to Dean and showing him a picture that said ‘Novak’ underneath it. Dean recalled Sam explaining that was the brothers’ last name. Starting to point the members as he said their names, Sam watched Dean closely for a reaction. “This is Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar, Gabriel, and the one with the microphone is obviously Castiel.”

If Castiel’s voice had amazed Dean, he couldn’t even begin to describe just how strong was the urge he suddenly felt to lick the guy’s skin all over. He had this sex hair that Dean was just dying to run his fingers through, and his eyes…Fuck, his eyes almost made Dean come in his pants. How could someone have that effect on him from just one picture?

“Jesus, Dean, I’m right here.” Sam put his phone away and Dean had to bite his lips not to demand that picture right the fuck now. Still, he was in his work hours, and he was pretty sure his boss wouldn’t appreciate him sporting a boner up and down. “Who got your panties on a twist?” the younger asked, wiggling his brows.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean twitched his nose. Well, now that he had been caught there was no use trying to hide it, he guessed. “Castiel,” the green-eyed confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. It was enough, though, for a guy who was in the left corner of the bar to look at him as if on cue. Dean turned his head to see if he wanted something, and that was when his eyes met blue ones.

Well, fuck.

Sam started shaking his arm desperately, like he was trying to give Dean an electric shock instead of calling him. Not knowing what else to do, Dean elbowed his brother to show him he was also seeing the most impossible scene ever. Castiel was sitting alone there, a small tilt to his head that definitely didn’t match the tattoos that covered his arms, much like Dean’s.

He wanted to look away from him, but those eyes were like magnets, and, before Dean could understand what his legs were doing, he found himself in front of the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. And he was grinning too, quite possibly like an idiot. “Hey, handsome, what can I get you?” he asked, leaning an arm on the counter even if he didn’t know how he still had control over his actions.

And Castiel blushed. He actually fucking _blushed_ because Dean had called him handsome. That only made Dean’s grin turn into a smirk. “I would like a Green Vesper, please.” Dean had to swallow at having that voice directed to him, but he quickly recomposed himself and tapped the counter, winking at Castiel before starting to prepare his drink.

If he showed off a little bit, then that was his own problem.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” the green-eyed introduced himself as he pushed the drink towards the singer and watched as Castiel took almost the whole thing before placing the glass back on the counter. Dean was honestly impressed with the guy’s alcohol tolerance.

The raven haired licked his lips and Dean made sure to follow the movement with his eyes. As if the drink worked some kind of magic on him, Castiel leaned himself forwards, meeting Dean’s smirk with a glance to size him up. “Hello, Dean,” he offered once he decided he liked what he saw. “I’m Castiel.”

Like if he wanted to complete the sentence, Castiel took the glass back in hand and licked its rim, very pointedly staring at Dean, and oh shit, he could already _feel_ his blood starting to travel downwards. “What something as pretty as you is doing at a bar all alone this time of the night? Someone bad could end up cornering you somewhere.” Dean bit the corner of his bottom lip as he waited for Castiel’s answer.

With this shy and yet mischievous smile, Castiel reached a hand to trail his fingers over Dean’s left arm until he reached the wolf tattoo that was on his bicep. “I was kind of hoping for that,” he confessed, giving Dean’s arm a squeeze and pulling his hand away.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Dean’s brain stopped for a minute there, in which he simply stared back at Castiel and waited for his logical thinking to kick in again. “I have a break in two minutes, if you’re interested,” the blonde then suggested, leaning into Castiel’s personal space.

Chuckling slightly, Castiel nodded. “I believe I’m very much interested,” the blue-eyed assured him as he took his drink and left towards a table where his brothers were waiting for him, and wait, was he there just waiting for Dean to notice him? No, that was impossible. Castiel could have anyone he wanted, there was no way he would be waiting for someone like Dean.

Running his fingers through his hair, Dean approached Sam again, seeing how badly his brother had controlled himself not to run towards Castiel and beg him for an autograph and perhaps a picture as well. “So? What did you two talk about? Is he nice? Are we going to the concert?” the questions were thrown at him as soon as he gave his brother another coke, and he watched Sam’s big brown eyes for a few seconds before catching sight of Castiel leaving the bar, probably to walk to the back.

“Hold on to that thought,” Dean told Sam, putting his cloth on the counter and almost running towards the back of the bar. Castiel still wasn’t there when he arrived, and for a second Dean wondered if hadn’t given up on their deal.

Before he could think anything else about the matter, though, there were hands shoving him towards the wall and lips pressing hard against his own. Dean opened his eyes only to be sure that it was Castiel before turning them around and pressing the singer to the wall instead and attacking his mouth, one of his hands buried in that ridiculous hair as the other held him close by his belt loops.

The blue-eyed made quick work of getting his fingers underneath Dean’s shirt and running his fingers up and down his stomach, drawing patterns Dean couldn’t decipher. He loved the feeling of having Castiel pressed against his body, and he loved it even more when the raven haired let out this needy whine when his cock brushed against the blonde’s leg.

Smirking against Castiel’s lips, Dean reached his hand behind him and grabbed Castiel’s ass, yanking a gasp out of the singer, who proceeded on fisting his hands on Dean’s hair as he tried to find the perfect angle to rub their cocks together. Guiding him while holding his ass and hips strongly, Dean couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips when their hard erections met for the first time.

“Fuck, baby,” the green-eyed hissed, trailing kisses down Castiel’s neck and choosing the spot where his jugular vein pulsed to suck a hickey on. That was probably the wildest thing Dean had done during work hours. Sure, he had had one night stands before, and he had made out more than once in that same alley where they stood, but with Castiel he felt like he was a horny fifteen-year-old again. And damn it if he didn’t love that feeling.

Every time Dean managed to thrust against him with the exact amount of strength Castiel liked, the singer let out these breathy little moans that had Dean tiptoeing over the edge. For someone with a voice so deep, the noises he made were incredibly high-pitched. Dean fell in love with them as soon as the first left Castiel’s lips, and he began trying his damndest to hear more of them.

At some point, Dean kneaded Castiel’s hole through his pants, and that was the moment when the blue-eyed almost screamed with pleasure, hiding his face against Dean’s should. “Dean, please…,” he pleaded, and Dean was desperate to be inside him. Still, being in a public alley during work hours and without lube, he couldn’t do much.

What he could do was yanking Castiel further against the wall, and that was exactly what he did. Dean took Castiel on his arms and the singer wrapped his legs against his waist, providing the Winchester with an even better angle to thrust. With the new position, Castiel had to bite down his lips to stop his desperate moans.

“Yeah, come on, Cas,” Dean encouraged him, trapping Castiel on his gaze. “Come for me, baby,” he told him, and, just like, Castiel did. The raven haired let out these small pants that sounded a lot like Dean’s name as he reached his orgasm, throwing his head back and crawling at Dean’s back, his eyes closed shut.

The sight was enough to make Dean follow him seconds after, coming in his pants like he hadn’t done in at least three years. As he came down from his high, Dean leaned against Castiel’s chest and tried to memorize the singer’s sweet scent as Cas ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair.

Once he thought Castiel could stand on his own, Dean let him down and kissed him one more time, just because he could. “Dean?” the raven haired called once they parted, running his thumbs along the back of the hands Dean had on his cheeks. Dean opened his eyes to meet Castiel’s and show him he was listening. “I would appreciate it if you came to our concert this Saturday. I can provide you with tickets in the VIP section.”

Not believing what he was hearing, Dean had to take a few moments to gather the words for a reply. “You asking me out?” he asked brilliantly, because it sounded like that, but he could had interpreted it wrong, and he didn’t want to force something on Castiel that the blue-eyed wasn’t ready for or didn’t want.

Shaking his shoulders and wrapping his arms around himself, Castiel averted Dean’s gaze. “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to, but I’d really like to know you better,” he confessed, and the only answer Dean had for that was taking the singer’s chin and pulling him into another kiss, because _Hell yeah_ , he definitely wanted to know Cas better.

“You’ve got yourself a date,” Dean said against Cas’s lips, and felt the blue-eyed grinning before placing one final peck on his lips and turning to leave. The blonde man then remembered he’d have to get tickets for Sam, and he was pretty sure that, by now, all the VIP section ones would be sold out. “Hey, Cas!” he called out. With his eyes opened a little wider, the singer turned to face him. “My brother Sam’s spending the week with me, so no need for the ticket; we’ll buy the ones that are still selling.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas closed the small distance between them. “Nonsense. If you give me your last name, you’ll only need to announce your arrival and there will be tickets waiting for the both of you on the main entrance,” he offered.

Grinning like he was addicted to it, Dean nodded. “Okay, thanks Cas. Uh, it’s Winchester, by the way. Dean and Sam Winchester,” the blonde said, watching as Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. It was a simple movement, and yet so intimate; as if they knew each other for years and not the last twenty minutes.

Guided by his instinct, Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips and brought him even closer, meeting the blue-eyed man’s lips halfway for a kiss. Even if he didn’t know why, that ripped out a contented sigh, especially with how sweet and slow Cas moved against him, much different from the desperation he saw not a whole minute before.

“I’ll see you soon, Dean Winchester.” Cas pulled away for the last time that night, placing a kiss on Dean’s cheek, and he knows he shouldn’t have blushed, but he did anyway. And if he watched Cas leave to make sure he’d get back inside safe, then that was his own freaking business and no one else’s.

When he stepped back inside the bar running his fingers along his cheek, he got an awkward look from Benny, but he ignored it in favor of going to check on Sam. His little brother was smiling like he had won the lottery when Dean arrived, and the older caught sight of a signed picture of Shattered Wings on his hands.

Matching the brown-eyed teenager’s grin, Dean put his cloth back on his shoulder. “We’re definitely going to the concert,” he announced as he watched Cas entering the bar again and giving him the sweetest smile.

Yeah, he definitely wanted to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
